


Happy Birthday Jason Todd

by BrenH



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenH/pseuds/BrenH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But daddy,” Lian whines, “it’s Jayjay’s birthday!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Jason Todd

The first thing Jason noticed when he woke up was that the other side of the bed was empty. Not cold, but empty. He wasn’t even sure what had woken him until a sudden weight dropped itself onto his chest, accompanied by a large squeal.

He open his eyes just in time for another much larger and heavier weight lands on top of them.

“Daddy! Get off!” Lian squeals as Roy lies across the two of them. 

“But you and jay are so  _ comfy _ .” He grins at the two of them, rolling over so he’s more on top of Jason that Lian.

“But I wanna give Jayjay his present!” She whines, wiggling out from between Roy and Jason, and running out of Jason’s sight.

Jasin blinks sleepily up at Roy. “Y’know, you’re real fuckin’ heavy Harper.” The other man snorts, leaning down to kiss Jason. It starts off as a peck, but slowly turns into something more as Roy applies more pressure with his lips, shifting his body so his body is more squarely resting over Jason’s. 

They break apart with a groan from Jason as they hear the scurrying of five year old feet returning back to their bedroom. Roy leans down further so that his loose hair tickles Jason’s nose and his lips brush his ear as he whispers a low “later” with a lazy roll of his hips against Jason’s right before he rolls off of him completely to sit at the edge of the bed.. 

Jason sighs, missing the warmth and weight already as he sits up and stretches. Lian appears at the door carrying a plate of breakfast with her arms and a small box in the hands stretched out in front of her. Roy smiles softly as he goes to take the plate from balancing on her small arms to hand it to Jason. Lian clambers up onto the bed, shoving the box under his nose. “Happy birthday Jayjay!” 

Jason smiles, rubbing sleep out of his eye with one hand while he takes the present with the other. “Thank you Princess.” he murmurs, reaching out with his hand to bring her head closer so that he can kiss the top of her head. “Which one first, food or the present?”

She puckers her lips for a moment, deep in thought before telling him he has to eat first. “Then you can open your present and  _ then _ we can have the cake daddy bought!”

Roy shakes his head as Jason starts eating. The two of them made him pancakes, bacon and eggs, and he smiles at the chocolate chip smiley face pancake that he’s sure Lian is the cause of. “No cake this early in the morning, Pumpkin, it’s bad for you.”

“But daddy,” she whines, “it’s Jayjay’s  _ birthday _ !” 

Jason grins, swallowing the food in his mouth. “Yeah daddy, it’s my birthday.”

Roy’s gaze darkens but he sighs and turns back to his daughter. “Fine, but just this once.”

Lian cheers and goes on to tell Jason all of her plans for his birthday as Roy lies down with his head in Jason’s lap. Apparently the two of them and Kori are taking him to the zoo later after cake and presents and then Jason gets to pick the movie they watch before Lian’s bedtime.

When Jason finishes eating he picks up the box that Lian handed to him. It’s small and black with a tiny, red bow on top. When he opens it there is a smaller black cord with a tiny plaque that reads “best.” He takes it out and slips it onto his wrist as Lian claps happily. “Mine says ‘friends’ and Daddy’s says ‘forever’.” She explains to him shoving her small wrist in his face for him to see. Roy grins at the two of them, raising his wrist to show his own matching bracelet. 

Lian gasps as f just realizing something and excitedly yells, “Cake!” before grabbing Roy and Jason's hands to try to drag them into the kitchen. Jason convinces her to let him at least get dressed first and she pouts but agrees, only taking Roy with her.

Jason rolls out of bed, tugging on a pair of sweats and t-shirt before grabbing for his phone to check for missed notifications.

There’s a long winded text from Bruce that elects to ignore, an all caps happy birthday text from Dick with numerous exclamation marks, matching texts from both Tim and Steph just saying “birth”, a text from Kori saying happy birthday and that she’s excited to hang out with the three of them later, and a couple others that he briefly reads through before putting the phone away and heading to catch up with Roy and Lian.

Lian is waiting impatiently at the table, three slices of cake laid out for them, a candle sticking out of the one for him. Roy lights it and joins Lian’s loud singing of happy birthday before blowing the candle out. “Did you make a wish, Jayjay?”

“Can’t tell you, or it won’t come true.” He says winking at her. 

She rolls her eyes but gasps. “Daddy didn’t get you a present!” 

She glares accusingly at Roy, Jason feigning offence and pressing a hand to his heart. “Don’t worry Pumpkin, daddy will give Jayjay his present later when you’re in bed.”

Jason grins, and Lian seems placated as she digs into her cake.

Jason can tell it’s going to be a good birthday.


End file.
